Emaross
History: The first generation of Emaross were Udanes that were given the blood of a Linine to imbue them with power to make the ultimate warriors against the darkness. Every generation born after the first would be born with natural abilities and begin their training at a young age, usually around the age of ten years. They are often called shadow hunters. They are cousins to Emevese, and Emevase. Life Span and Ascension: Emarosses mature at the same rate as a Udane does. However, their aging slows by half and can live up to the minimum of 160 years of age. To ascend to an Emaross from a Udane there is a physical endurance test, a mental endurance test, and then they are allowed to drink from the vial of the Linine blood. There are some that do not make it through the transition even after the tests are completed. Physical Traits: Emaross look very udane with some minor details that will reveal their nature. Their hair can shine like metal, have jewel-toned eyes, and have a lustrous skin color. Some have even been known to have glowing, golden halos. Emaross also have a birthmark to show who they are. This is on the entirety of their back and when they use their magick, it will begin to glow. Abilities: * walking speed of at least 30 feet * superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see dim light within 60 feet in front of them as if it were bright light. In the darkness, they can see as it were dim light and only in shades of gray. * they are resistant to necrotic and radiant damage * healing touch * can speak common and celestial languages Relationships: Patona: Patona is the term to describe two Emaross that are close to each other without a sexual relationship. It would almost be best to describe this relationship as an intense sibling relationship. Usually this type of bond is felt from birth or early childhood but, there are some instances were it has occurred later in life if the two have not grown up in the same region. Upon death of the patona, the other will feel intense loss and can even experience madness. There have been many cases in which the surviving patona have committed suicide to join the other in death. Sorumeito: Sorumeito is the term for the soul mates of an Emaross. This is a relationship that will form between two Emarosses or one Emaross and another of a different race that will mimic the patona bond but be more intense and sexual. If an Emaross forms this bond with an individual, they will be loyal to this individual even in death. It has proven that while an Emaross can marry someone without this bond, usually the marriage does not work with others as well as if they had married the person that shares this bond. Once they marry the person they share this bond with, they do not marry another if their spouse passes. Category:Races